


Home Again

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: Castiel answers the call of two Angels. He hears their proposal for Celestial peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for WWM Flash Ficlet Prompts. The prompt was:  
> You walk into the empty gym. Silence greets you, but you can feel their presence. “Come out and let’s talk.”

Castiel stepped into the High School gymnasium. The heavy metal doors clanged shut and echoed in the big empty space. There's never gym class at 2 a.m. Castiel had been hearing the persistent whispers of another Angel in his head all evening. Someone was quietly calling to him. Now he could feel them in the dark space. The echoes of his footsteps had faded and the hall was silent. He listened intently for a second. He heard nothing, but he knew there were Angels here.

"Come out and let's talk."

Castiel waited another silent beat. 

"You called me here, you must have something to say. Show yourself and say it."

The movement of air around him almost like a sound alerted him to two Angels behind him. He turned to face them.

Afriel and Galizur. Castiel was surprised to see these two. It wasn't that he disliked them, it was that Castiel had never imagined them capable of initiating anything. If anything they were maintenance Angels. They specialized in nothing special. 

"Brothers. It is good to see you again."

Afriel and Galizur nodded their agreement.

"I am relieved you answered our call."

Castiel was glad Afriel was speaking first. He remembered Gailzur as being fond of rambling on more than appropriate for Angel discourse. Sadly, as Castiel experienced this moment of relief Galizur stepped slightly forward.

"Castiel. It has been too long. Angels have allowed themselves to become too scattered, too combative. Many have turned their backs to you, but we have not. Too few of us remain to allow past unpleasantness interfere. We must not lose our memories of our better times together in Heaven. For many centuries we were familial supports for each other..." 

Standing before Afriel and listening to Galizur, Castiel felt a deep sadness filling his immense being. He longed, lovingly, for the days when the Angels had all been in unison. The feeling of countless brothers and sisters all with common purpose had been of such comfort to him. Listening to Galizur reminisce about cooperation among the Legion, and the familial bond tore at his core. Castiel tried to hold on to the feeling of betrayal when Lucifer had turned himself away from Heaven, he tried to focus on the numerous Angels that had attempted to kill him, but he longed for a home again with a gripping intensity.

“And we can have it again!” Galizur assured, aware of the home-sickness felt by all Angels.

“It will be so simple” Afriel added “Once humans have been divided among Heaven and Hell, there will be no more need for the fighting over ‘free will’, it will all be decided.”

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Castiel was concerned he may understand all too clearly.

"Please, hear us out"

Galizur talking again. Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, and focused on Galizur carefully.

"We know you defied the plans for an apocalypse, and we support that. We don't want a war with Hell. It would be messy, time consuming, and many more Angels would be lost. What we need instead is an end to war, an end to the conflict, uncertainty and bloodshed. We had that once, before the humans became so omnipresent. Now, I know that what we're suggesting may seem cruel, but in reality most humans will simply ascend to their waiting Heavens. How could that be cruel? You know as well as any Angel the peace Heaven can bring. What we're proposing is to wipe out all the humans instantly, all at once. No suffering, no pain, an easy end to it all."

So that was their plan. Kill all the humans, and let the Angels and Demons sort them out. The longing for home all but disappeared (it was never really gone), and resolve returned to Castiel. He glanced briefly at Afriel and let his Angel Blade lower a little. It was an immeasurable shame to lose two more Angels, but some things were worth killing for.


End file.
